vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Satomi Koutarou
|-|Koutarou= |-|Blue Knight= Summary Satomi Koutarou is the main protagonist of Invaders of the Rokujouma!?. He started living by himself to attend high school and fortunately discovered a very cheap, tiny room called a Rokujouma (six-mat) for 5,000 yen a month. After he moved into room 106 of the Corona House, some unexpected "roommates" began appearing one by one! He is also known as Layous Fatra Veltlion, the Blue Knight of the fabled Forthorthian story. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 7-C, 5-B with Genesis Buster Name: Satomi Koutarou, Layous Fatra Veltlion, Blue Knight Origin: Invaders of the Rokujouma!? Age: 17 Gender: Male Classification: Knight, Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Telepathy (Can read people's minds and emotions), Precognition (Can predict the attacks of his opponents by seeing his opponents intentions to attack manifested as various forms of light, telling Koutarou exactly where they would attack and when), Martial Arts, Automatic Translation, Light Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Soul Manipulation (Can harm the soul), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can distort space), Vibration Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Power Nullification (Can dispel magic), Enhanced Senses (Can see ghosts, can see in the dark, can hear the wavelengths of auras emanating from people and other creatures with strong spiritual energy. He can even distinguish people based on that sound. Just like his eyes and ears, his nose is able to detect auras), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Healing, Summoning, Necromancy, Mind Manipulation (Summoned a soul and directly connected it to a girl's mind), Dream Manipulation (Summon a girl’s dead mother and allowed them to meet in her dreams), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Magnetism Manipulation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (His armor is designed to be used in space and withstand extreme temperatures), Disease Manipulation (Has nano machines in his body that eliminate viruses and germs), Precognition (His future can't be seen even by The Goddess of Dawn) | Same as before plus Antimatter Manipulation, Large Size (Type 3) Attack Potency: Building level (Harmed Alunaya who is over 20m tall. Comparable to Yurika who can destroy buildings, and Sakuraba Harumi who can call down lightning from the sky) | Town level via sheer size (The Blue Knight is a human shaped spaceship that is over a kilometer tall, just the part below the knee is 250m long, and it wields a sword which is hundreds of meters long), Planet level with Genesis Buster (Can destroy the entire earth) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can react to and block multiple bullets at close range from Forthorthian weaponry which can fire bullets that travel at over a thousand meters per second. Can move faster than the bullets of heavy machine guns), with Hypersonic reaction speed (Can dodge Dark Crimson's cannonball which moves at 2km/s), Speed of Light attack speed with Lasers (Lasers are impossible to avoid as they move at the speed of light) | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic reaction speed, Massively FTL+ travel speed (Can travel 10 million light years in 10 days) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can move large stones, stronger than the Sun Rangers whose strength is increased 5x when wearing their battle suits. Can lift heavy machines) | Class G via sheer size (Weights 2 million tons) Striking Strength: Building Class | Town Class Durability: Building level (Survived reentry in the atmosphere by combining his barrier with Yurika's and Theiamillis's. Tank attacks from Alunaya) | Town level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers, Planetary with Genesis Buster Standard Equipment: *'Blue Knight's Armour:' A blue colored knight armour that increases his strength and speed when in combat mode, grants him the ability to fly, create force fields and has an AI to aids him. The suit also controls the Blue Knight spaceship, allowing him to pilot the ship and use it to fight in space. *'Gantlet:' A blue gauntlet that converts spiritual energy into fire and electricity for long ranged attacks. *'Saguratin:' A treasured sword given to him by Theiamillis. It is empowered with Sanae's spiritual energy which gives Koutarou the ability to deal spiritual attacks that harm the soul. *'Signaltin:' A legendary sword created by Goddess of Dawn, it has the ability to dispel magic. It can also be used to heal others, create barriers, illusions, manipulate dreams etc. It's mana can also traverse time and distance to protect him. *'Garb of the Lord:' A supplement to Koutarou’s armor. It came in six main pieces: a pauldron for both the left and right shoulders, a breastplate that covered his chest, a matching plate that covered his back, and guards for each leg. To top it all off, a decorative mantle hung down behind him. Its overall design was in the standard smoothly-curved Forthorthian style, and it was colored blue and white just like the uniforms of the Satomi band of knights. With it all, Koutarou’s armor became more extravagant, to the point of looking regal. It has lasers, beams, force fields etc. *'Nalfalaren:' A sword that is the combination of Signaltin and Saguratin. It can be strengthened by the desires of others. It also prevents his future from being seen and his emotions from being read as it contains a fragment of The Goddess of Dawn's power. *'Blue Knight:' A royal class Forthorthian spaceship that is equipped with various weapons such as lasers, beams, missiles etc. Intelligence: Koutarou is a master swordsman having learnt Forthorthian style swordsmanship from Theiamillis and later trained by Flairhan who was a legendary female knight. He has also fought in numerous fights and wars. The Blue Knight's Armour is also equip with an AI which aids him. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spirit Sight:' The power to read people's minds and emotions and predict the attacks of his opponents. *'Spiritual Energy:' Energy which can be used to directly harm the soul, depriving his opponents of their freedom. *'Repulsion Barrier:' A barrier that manipulates gravity to block attacks. *'Laser Cannon:' A attack which converts the energy its stored into photons and eject them from the muzzle of a cannon. The lasers it fires move at light speed. *'Distortion Field:' A barrier that distorts space in order to protect the user. *'Genesis Buster:' An antimatter canon capable of annihilating matter and distorting space. It has enough power to destroy the entire planet. Key: Base | The Blue Knight Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Invaders of the Rokujouma!? Category:Telepaths Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Antimatter Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users